gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Osiris
Grand Theft Auto Online |vehicle_type = Civilian car |vehicle_class = Super |body_style = 2-door supercar |price = $1,950,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |capacity = 2 (driver and passenger) |manufacturer = Pegassi }} The Pegassi Osiris is a supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Design The Osiris is heavily based on the Pagani Huayra, and its front end resembles the LaFerrari and the Ferrari 488 GTB. It's one of the two cars in the series to feature gull-wing doors, the other being the Stirling GT, which was released in the same update. The car features the popular "Frog-Eye" headlights, and the hood has a similar approach to the Cheetah, having a "V" Shape raised hood. The rear is disproportional to the main "cab", as the cockpit is further towards the front than the back, showing the car has a powerfully large engine. The rear also features intakes on the sides, both on the top and on the skirts. The rear lights and main spoiler design take heavy influence from the Pagani Zonda and Pagani Huayra, with the distinctively large humps on the rear with exhaust system built into the center. There also appears to be a center brake light under the wing mounts. The V necked window shares a similar design to the Turismo R, with the exception of a shorter window. This is the first Pegassi car to have no obvious Lamborghini design influence. The Osiris shares the same engine layout, design and fuel-tank location as the Turismo R and Cheetah. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' .]] The Osiris is impressive for a car of its class. The initial acceleration is slightly better than the Zentorno, thanks to the increased traction. This traction along with its AWD makes the car very smooth at taking turns, and rarely requires a drift to take a sharp corner. The Osiris is also very impressive off-road, and it is able to compete with other off-road vehicles uphill given its AWD and high torque output. With off-road tires, it is very formidable. The car is powered by a high-power engine, pushing what is stated to be 750hp through the 6 liter V12 (according to the website), its top speed also slightly superior to the Zentorno, although a few supercars still one-up it in top speed terms. The Osiris (along with the Zentorno), does not have suspension upgrades available at Los Santos Customs. Despite this, the Osiris remains very stable due to its low profile and width. The vehicle is also hybrid-electric and doesn't suffer from speed loss when shifting gears, and has a 7-speed transmission. The specifications shown on Legendary Motorsport are also very similar to the real life specifications of the Pagani Huayra. Braking is noticeably better than other cars in the Super class. The engine model appears to be a single-overhead camshaft V8, evidently by the exhaust manifolds seen when the rear hood is removed. The car features intercoolers located directly after the side-intakes, suggesting the car is turbocharged. The exact same engine model is found in the Cheetah, Turismo R and the T20. Despite the engine model and website statements, the depth of the engine's tempo and the noise it lacks, the car sounds more like a flatplane V10. GTA V Overview V10 (Sound) V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 7 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Osiris-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Osiris on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Osiris-GTAV-IlluminatedFrontBadge.jpg|The Osiris front badge illuminated when the lights are turned on. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available in the player's garage in single player (Original version only). *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,950,000 (enhanced version only). Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,950,000. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Osiris are FlyLo FM & Soulwax FM. *Osiris is the name of the god of death in Egyptian mythology, further referencing the Huayra, whose name is based on Huayra-tata, an Andean wind god. *Despite being a gull-wing like the Stirling GT, when the doors are opened, the character animation is that of a normal door, unlike the Stirling GT which has a unique animation, this is due to the position of the door handles on the respective doors, the Osiris having its handle in a relatively normal position (at standing height) while the Stirling GT has a handle right at the bottom of the door above the sill. * When the player turns on the lights, it also illuminates the front Pegassi logo on the car. The same occurs with the Cheetah, Turismo R and the Casco. * When the turbo is added in Los Santos Customs, a unique blow-off sound is heard when changing gears. ** Also, when fitting new exhausts, the car will take a while to back-fire when revved, it will instead sound like it has stalled, and is trying to re-start the engine. The same applies to the Stirling GT. * The overstitches of the seats, steering wheel and dashboard match the color of the rims. * The Osiris' engine noise is shared with the Alpha's. * If a player tries to exit an overturned Osiris, explosive charges on the door hinges will blow the gull-wing doors off, allowing the player to leave the vehicle. This also occurs with the Stirling GT. Navigation }} de:Osiris (V) es:Osiris fr:Osiris pl:Osiris pt:Osiris Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles